As três versões de Draco Malfoy
by brenda.m
Summary: Um artefato de magia antiga. Encontros inesperados. E, se ela pudesse simplesmente explicar a alguém - o que estava fora de questão, é claro - ela teria começado essa história dizendo que conhecera as três versões de Draco Malfoy. [não será muito longa]


n/a: primeira ideia nova em anos... (não, eu não desisti das outras histórias, venho tentado escrever desgraçadamente, mas vamos ver aonde essa - que vai ser bem curta e já está em sua maior parte escrita - vai dar...)

Hermione era uma bruxa deveras inteligente, disso todos sabiam. Ela fora a primeira da turma em quase todas as disciplinas - com exceção, talvez, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - e, _claro,_ Adivinhação - o que francamente, ela considerava justo.

Isto (a inteligência) estava na forma como ela enxergava o mundo, a si mesma e a seus amigos e isto fora o que - a grosso modo - houvera a destacado nos períodos sombrios de guerra, nas caçadas às horcruxes ao lado de Harry (e Ron) e na Batalha Final, tornando-a estrategicamente indispensável para a vitória contra _você-sabe-quem_.

Havia uma racionalidade sublime no seu modo de agir e um senso de responsabilidade que nem todos os grifinórios, apesar de estarem na maldita casa nobre e justa ( _grifo dos sonserinos_ ), podiam demonstrar.

Bem, essa era Hermione Granger. Ao menos como ela gostava de lembrar de si mesma… A questão é que aquela guerra - em seus longos anos - trouxera a prova de que havia mais do que racionalidade e coragem na garota. Quer dizer, no seu peito, coração ou chamem como preferir!

E, se ela pudesse _simplesmente_ explicar a alguém - o que estava fora de questão, é claro - ela teria começado essa história dizendo que conhecera as três versões de Draco Malfoy. Ora, não que a _doninha_ petulante tivesse distúrbio de personalidade ou viajado no tempo, por merlin, não, nada nesse sentido…

Ok, Hermione podia admitir que era estranho o suficiente que ela pudesse conhecer a si mesma (de verdade, como algo além do trinômio inteligência-racionalidade-coragem) utilizando na mesma narrativa explicações sobre Draco Malfoy, em quaisquer contextos que fossem, _mas porra_ (com o perdão da palavra), eram tempos de Guerra e, em sua defesa, tudo começara antes mesmo que ela pudesse opinar a respeito.

Na primeira vez que Malfoy achou a sala precisa, ela sentiu como se fosse incapaz de respirar. Primeiro, porque estava sozinha fora do horário de dormir (havia fugido da ronda de monitoria) e segundo porque se sentia extremamente desamparada. Não se tratava de preocupações com Voldemort ou o futuro do mundo bruxo, a Guerra ainda estava acenando de um futuro possível e despreocupado demais para aquela versão jovem e apaixonada.

Argh, apaixonada por Ron, ainda por cima! Que, por sinal, estava envolvido com alguém tão fútil e estridente quanto Lilá.

 _Yeah, a vida tem dessas…_ , fora o seu lema naquela noite, cada vez que revisava consigo mesma como havia conseguido se sentir tão impotente e patética a respeito da situação com Ronald.

Patética, em verdade, era uma definição deveras apropriada, levando em conta que a razão pela qual havia se deslocado para a sala precisa após a ronda fora para CHORAR (aparentemente parecia humilhante chorar até dormir no dormitório feminino, segundo teorias), mas em vez disso, tudo o que a sala precisa lhe dera em retorno fora o maldito Espelho de Ojesed, o qual, aliás, Hermione não entendia o que ainda estava fazendo ali - em Hogwarts. Não fora Dumbledore que dissera à Harry que iria mandar levar embora aquele espelho anos antes?

 _Bem, que pena_ , foi o que ela pensou, logo depois de se recuperar do susto trazido pela visão fantasmagórica do espelho mágico. Demorou alguns segundos a ter coragem de encará-lo a ponto de processar a imagem ilusória.

Desta vez, _do fundo de seu coração_ … Da alma, do âmago, do que ela achava que ela era e sentia e _temia,_ ela teria visto a imagem do espelho. Isto se outra pessoa não tivesse entrado na sala bruscamente.

\- Sangue-ruim? - Lá estava Draco Malfoy e sua voz arrastada - aquele tom de superioridade que parecia ter sido patenteado por todos os sonserinos mimados de sangue-puro, interrompendo seu o único momento de sinceridade consigo mesma! _Merlin, que imbecil…_

\- Malfoy? - Respondeu de volta, encarando-o com incredulidade.

 _Ele estava lhe seguindo?_ Argh… _E acabara de lhe presenciar com os olhos marcados de choro?_ NADA PODERIA SER TÃO RUIM QUE NÃO PUDESSE IMEDIATAMENTE PIORAR, ela refletiu, assim, rapidamente, como se os pensamentos gritassem de frustração e corressem em maratonas na sua cabeça.

\- O que faz aqui? - Tentou pronunciar em tom hostil - hostil para o que ela estava acostumada, é claro, as palavras parecendo pesadas feito uma âncora. Pesava articular e se importar com a presença de Malfoy. Pesava que ela não pudesse voltar no tempo para evitar aquele encontro desagradável com o maior idiota de Hogwarts inteira.

\- Cala a boca, sangue-sujo. - Ele respondeu, sem levantar a voz e sem encará-la.

Com isso queria dizer que basicamente Hermione Granger só podia ser dois tipos de coisas: uma _impura_ irritante que não merecia sequer estar ali… ou, segunda opção (spoiler: essa era a que Draco estava optando considerar), uma pessoa tão insignificante que deveria ser invisível ou qualquer coisa inferior, exceto achar que poderia lhe fazer perguntas idiotas, como se ele lhe devesse satisfações!

 _God,_ Draco Malfoy devia muitas coisas aquela altura. Coisas que gente ingênua e de sangue-manchado jamais poderia imaginar, no seu mundinho perfeito de heroísmo _e argh_ , sofrimento romântico pelo cenoura ambulante no meio da madrugada? Merlin, aonde estava o **mínimo** de dignidade daquela sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo?

E agora ele estava ali com ela. Granger. Sangue. Podre. Chorando. Sozinha. Ah merda…, se pelo menos ele não tivesse coisas infinitamente mais importantes para se preocupar (como, por exemplo, decidir o que fazer com sua própria vida agora que sabia que Lord Voldemort estava de volta e que o convocara como comensal da morte…), teria sido interessante humilhar Granger em seu momento pessoal.

O estômago dele estava agitado. Sentia vontade de vomitar ou fugir. Não de medo propriamente, mas de completo desnorteamento.

Ok, uma coisa era achar que mudbloods eram inferiores, outra coisa muito diferente era se tornar servo do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos a ponto de agir feito um assassino, tão doente quanto aquelas pessoas que conhecera e que não conseguia nutrir uma grama de respeito.

Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, o primeiro deles. Obcecado com aquela guerra ou melhor, com a visão sombria de um mundo dominado por Lord Voldemort.

\- Malfoy? - Aquela vozinha voltou a perguntar. O som criando um corte na sua linha de raciocínio e o irritando de tal modo que conseguira se imaginar sussurrando um discreto _imperius_.

Não o fez. Parecia um ato imprudente, mesmo se aparentemente os dois fossem as únicas pessoas naquele local.

\- O que faz aqui? - Ela repetiu, soando torpe e confusa. Estava próxima de um grande espelho, coberto por uma moldura de talha dourada, da altura do teto, um que Draco conhecia muito bem. Espelho de Ojesed, o famoso _Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração_ , ele lembrou, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. "O desejo em seu coração", o que poderia ser mais tolo e inútil que isso? Que tipo de pessoa limitada não conhecia o próprio desejo?

\- Não lembro de isso ser da sua conta, Granger. - Respondeu, com um sorriso de lado. - E por que diabos você conjurou esse espelho? - Começou, com a voz mais perigosa, desta vez a encarava completamente: - Eu achei que você fosse uma sabe-tudo.

Hermione parecia prestes a protestar, quando ele a cortou novamente.

 _Não consegue saber nem o que seu coração sujo deseja?_ , era o que seu olhar sarcástico debochava.

\- Patético, Granger…

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy. - Ela soltou, sem perceber. - Não precisei conjurar nada, estava aqui quando eu… hm, cheguei. - Explicou. - _Idiota._ \- Pausou, como se estivesse indecisa no que iria falar.

Draco tinha a impressão de que havia névoa entre os dois. As expressões de Granger eram incomuns. Por que ela não ia embora?

\- E este não é o Espelho de Ojesed, aliás. - Ela retrucou de forma convencida, feito a boa aluna que era.

\- Claro que-

\- Quer dizer,no começo eu também achei que fosse, porque a aparência é muito similar à descrição que está em "Hogwarts, uma história" e também por-

\- Merlin, Granger, consegue ir direto ao ponto?

\- OK. - Ela concordou, enquanto Malfoy revirava os olhos de impaciência. - Chegou a perceber que este espelho tem palavras diferentes? Deveria estar entalhado sob as palavras " _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn"_ , em vez disso, há outra frase ali. E embora este espelho também tenha moldura dourada, ele apresenta no topo um símbolo…

A medida em que ela explicava sua tese ao loiro, o garoto acompanhava com atenção cada detalhe, analisando as laterais do espelho e a encarando de forma perplexa, que - na opinião de Hermione - significava que ela tinha razão.

\- **Ægishjalmr. -** Ele pronunciou, olhando para a figura dela. Ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro, os cabelos bagunçados e olheiras abaixo dos olhos.

\- Ægishjalmr. - Ela repetiu, abrindo ligeiramente a boca, como se estivesse caindo em uma onda de compreensão. - Tem razão, Malfoy! Merlin, então você acha que esse é o-

\- Símbolo rúnico? - Ele ousou completar, com uma expressão que beirava à arrogância, mas que não escondia o quão absurda era aquilo que estava a frente de ambos.

Bem, vamos dizer que Draco Malfoy não era lá um dos melhores alunos de Runas Antigas, mas, aprendera coisas suficientes: As Runas Antigas se referiam ao estudo das inscrições e escrituras da tradição mágica dos vikings E na frente dele, talhado no topo do Espelho, estava o símbolo de **Ægishjalmr,** formado por duas runas, também conhecido como Elmo do Terror.

\- Sim e não. - Ela respondeu, nervosa. Sentia-se em sala de aula, no meio de uma prova e sem ter certeza da resposta correta. - Espelho de AEgishjalmr. - Falou, engolindo em seco, esperava que o garoto a sua frente conseguisse lembrar.

Ele não a desapontou quando em seguida tocou nas palavras talhadas que estavam no lugar da frase clássica de Ojesed, em transe: - "Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o **medo** em seu coração".

Malfoy fez de tudo para dizer aquelas palavras de forma impassível, deixou para Hermione a função de reagir ao calafrio imediato trazido pela possibilidade de ambos terem encontrado o mítico Espelho de **Ægishjalmr** , ou melhor, da sala precisa ter conjurado aquele espelho para… os dois?

A ideia de estar de qualquer modo relacionado à Granger fez com que as entranhas do loiro reagissem, em revolta.

Era vergonhoso remotamente ter algum em comum com aquela sangue-sujo, disso ele sabia. Uma verdade tão bem estabelecida entre os dois, que nem por um segundo permitia com que ele pensasse em como a sangue-podre se sentia sobre o assunto. Isto é, a ideia de ter que lidar com aquele espelho, que não mostraria um medo qualquer, ou o maior dos medos, não, havia algo de muito secreto e profundo na forma como o espelho agia: mostrava não só o medo mais íntimo e profundo da alma daqueles que encontravam o reflexo, mas o que havia de mais doloroso a ser temido em seu coração.

Quanto a Hermione… Bem, ela tinha certeza que não estava na lista de melhores pessoas para lidar com uma visão que pudesse ser descrita como íntima, profunda e dolorosa. Muito menos na presença de Malfoy.

E por que o Espelho de **Ægishjalmr**? E por que ele?

Aquilo era ridículo.

\- Então _o quê_? - A voz de Draco quebrou o silêncio desconfortável. - Não podemos só ir embora?

No fundo ele sabia tanto quanto Hermione que a magia antiga derivada da inscrição daquele espelho poderia machucá-los. E, a esta altura, os dois conseguiam quase _sentir_ o gosto primitivo e elementar instalado no ar na sala precisa. O Espelho os atraía, infiltrava seu chamado na cabeça dos dois, no corpo dos dois, do mesmo modo que mágica reconhecia mágica.

Hermione se perguntava se fora assim que os bruxos e bruxas de seu antepassado reconheciam as tradições mágicas mais poderosas, do tipo de poder que vibrava e os puxava para si. Um poder próprio, que escolhia os bruxos e se deixava domesticar...

 _Venham até mim…,_ a mágica sussurrava, falando dentro de suas cabeças. _Venham até mim..._

Quando Hermione voltou a encarar o loiro, lançou-lhe um olhar de _Consegue ouvir a mesma coisa que eu estou ouvindo?!_ , não foi surpresa quando ele lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo uma espécie de náusea apoderar o corpo. _Venham até mim..._

A esta altura, os dois estavam lado a lado, igualmente confusos, varinhas na mão. Draco podia ver que a mão direita da sangue-sujo tremia e que aos poucos ela encurtava a distância que havia entre os dois, dando a impressão que estar ao lado dele significava segurança. _Venham até mim… Venham até mim..._

\- Malfoy… - A voz rouca de Granger acompanhou o exato segundo em que ela apertara o pulso do loiro.

Antes que ele pudesse reclamar da estranha - para não dizer _nojenta_ \- proximidade, ela apertou novamente o local que segurava, em um balanço discreto, fazendo sinal com as sobrancelhas para que ele olhasse as paredes ao redor: as paredes haviam começado a criar longas e finas rachaduras, de cima a baixo, em todas as direções, espalhando-se e se multiplicando em velocidade assustadora.

Podia-se ouvir os discretos sons de quebra da sala. Mesmo o loiro, que tinha estado a maior parte do tempo calado e sem a mesma carga de pânico ocupado pela garota, já parecia sentir o impacto da visão das paredes. Hermione conseguiu notar que o pulso dele automaticamente fora acelerado.

Estava tão confusa, que seu raciocínio fluía de forma caótica e indisciplinada: Talvez ele estivesse tão nervoso quanto ela. Talvez ele realmente não tivesse nada a ver com isso e aquilo não fosse uma pegadinha sonserina de mau gosto. Talvez eles dois realmente estivessem perigo, talvez precisassem obedecer o maldito espelho, talvez fossem morrer soterrados, talvez as paredes…

Aparentemente Malfoy conseguira notar seu desespero, porque no momento seguinte, ele arrancou a mão dela que estivera presa a seu pulso e a uniu a própria mão. O mais estranho não foi ato ou a visão das mãos entrelaçadas dos dois, mas o que ela sentiu quando a pele fria dele tocou na sua. Um minusculo choque, que claro, ela explicou a si mesma que se tratava da improbabilidade da situação que estavam vivendo.

Enquanto ela tentava arrumar explicações cabíveis ao fato de que se sentira segura e mais calma sob a frieza das mãos de Draco Malfoy e por não estar sozinha ali, foi o loiro que se pronunciou: - Não vamos fugir… - Disse, e ela soube que não havia sido para ela, mas para a força mágica que os ameaçava de alguma forma.

Quando a ponta do piso de pedra começou a quebrar e se mover como se estivesse recebendo um furacão abaixo da terra, ele gritou: - OUVIU? NÃO VAMOS MAIS FUGIR! - Fazendo com tudo cessasse. Isto é, as paredes haviam parado de rachar e agora fechavam as aberturas criadas. O chão, agora cheio de tijolos e caos, parecia ter força o suficiente para se arrumar sozinho.

A figura sombria do Espelho de **Ægishjalmr** brilhava no canto da sala, emitindo uma luz própria, voltando a chamá-los com cautela.

Draco deu o primeiro passo na direção do espelho, sentindo pela resistência da mão entrelaçada de Hermione, que ela não queria sair do lugar.

\- Granger. - Ele soltou, apertando a mão dela com suavidade, o que para ele parecia um ato alienígena, considerando de quem estava se tratando.

No entanto, a situação não pedia comportamentos comuns, ele avaliou, relativamente compreensivo consigo mesmo. Antes de pensar no pequeno detalhe - quer dizer, o fato de ela ser uma sangue-ruim imunda, melhor amiga do testa rachada e do pobretão e uma completa sabe-tudo irritante, ele conseguia compreender sua reticência sobre o espelho. Fora isso, ninguém mais saberia que ele segurara sua mão e estava remotamente preocupado com ela, não é? A menos que ela ameaçasse contar, aí neste caso ele precisaria aplicar o maldito _imperius_ ou um doloroso _obliviarte_ para fazê-la se comportar.

\- Confia em mim, ok? - Murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Os olhos de Hermione Granger eram definitivamente bonitos, pensou, mesmo quando pareciam uma grande névoa de pânico e de tristeza.

Diferente dele, Hermione discordava que os olhos de Draco Malfoy pudessem ser bonitos. Para falar a verdade, ela estava com dificuldades para definir o comportamento dos olhares cobertos pelas íris azul-acinzentadas. Lembravam-na do azul turvo da transição da madrugada para o primeiro sinal de alvorecer; ou, simultaneamente, da cor do lago de uma gruta em período de inverno, no fim da tarde fria e nublada. Lembravam-na de oceanos revoltos, da impressão noturna das ondas e da forma que essas sensações a hipnotizavam.

Os olhos do garoto eram… Digamos, a única parte confiável de Draco Malfoy, ela ponderou, acrescentando que as mãos frias dele também eram confiáveis, quando a seguravam e quando ele usara - talvez sem se dar conta - o aperto entralaçado para puxá-la para trás dele, num sinal de proteção, um gesto que pareceu significar um _Deixa que eu cuido disso, Granger._

Não que ele realmente tenha cuidado da situação... Porque minutos depois ele estava murmurando o maldito - e doce - _Confia em mim, ok?_ , antes de puxá-la consigo em direção ao Espelho de **Ægishjalmr.**

Diabos, ele não queria largar a mão da sangue-ruim! Quer dizer, parte de si estava constrangida pela óbvia constatação, mas outra parte entendia perfeitamente que isso ia muito além de ser a droga da figura masculina protetora e heróica com a garota, argh, claro que não! Isto se tratava também do fato que, se ele a largasse, antes de encarar o seu medo mais íntimo, doloroso e complexo, ele estaria **sozinho**.

Se o garoto tivesse um pouco mais de tempo para entender aquela sensação nova causada pela ideia de que alguém estava com ele, tão perdida, assustada, indefesa (quanto ele) e _ao lado_ dele… Ele teria percebido algumas lições importantes sobre si mesmo e o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de se tornar, com ou sem o maldito Lord Voldemort.

Contudo, tempo é uma noção deveras confusa e relativa, principalmente se tratando da sua inimiga - que aliás também é uma tremenda sangue-podre - e que estava prestes a encarar com ele qualquer que fosse o terrível impacto da visão proporcionada pelo Espelho.

Não haviam intervalos para ponderar e avaliar as mãos entrelaçadas, a sensação de segurança, o medo e o silêncio dos dois. Havia tempo apenas para encarar o maldito Espelho e as rachaduras que se fechavam sozinhas ao redor das paredes da sala.


End file.
